fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I, Timmybot/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary School; Timmy and Timantha check their lockers, Ivan and Trixie walk over to Timmy and Timantha) :Trixie: Hi, Timmy, tell me I'm pretty! :Ivan: Hey, Timmy and Timantha. :Timmy: Hey, Ivan, and a special pretty hello to Trixie. :Ivan: And speaking of special, Timmy, Trixie's got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and pucker up. :Timantha: Doesn't this sound suspiciously like a prank? :Ivan: Just trust me. I think Timmy'll like it. :Timmy: Okay. :(Timmy closes his eyes and puckers up his lips; Trixie kisses Timmy on the lips and electrocutes him, making Timmy's hair rise up; Ivan laughs) :Timantha: I knew this was a strangely elaborate prank... :Ivan: Gotcha! (laughs) Now that's what I call a shocking kiss! :Timmy: Good thing I don't live in a world full of puns. I've heard of joy buzzers for hands, but for lips? :Ivan: This isn't the real Trixie, Timmy. (pushes a button on Trixie's back, revealing her as a robot version of Trixie) It's a robot Trixie! :Timmy: Wasn't she one of those destroyed robots that I saw a while back? :Ivan: Yes. This time, I managed to build a working version of the robot, and this time, she's not piloted by a fairy. I've brought this over as a school project for show-and-tell that Crocker's planning today. I've also got a robot version of Tootie in the garage, but I've decided to bring robot Trixie along with me. :Timmy: Good thing you didn't bring robot Tootie here! :Robot Trixie: I'm sorry about electrocuting you, Timmy. :Timmy: At least robot Trixie is nicer than the real one. She never apologizes for anything she does to dump me! :Timantha: Maybe she'll come to her senses someday, big brother. Nobody can act like a jerk forever. Besides, Trixie's not overly evil like Vicky. :Timmy: That's true. :Ivan: I hope this will be enough to impress Crocker and not give me an F. :Neptunia: (as Ivan's pencil case) Especially since you've built it yourself, without our help! :Astronov: Well, almost without our help, since we gave him the parts Ivan wished for. :Timmy: I don't have high hopes for it. You know how Crocker usually acts. ---- :(Crocker's classroom) :Crocker: Thank you, A.J., you get an A. Ivan Prestonovich, would you care to come up and bore us with whatever you dragged into school today? :Ivan: With pleasure. Fellow students, I present to you robot Trixie, which I've built myself. :(students gasp in amazement) :Trixie: That robot looks really uncanny! :Ivan: I'll take that as compliment. My robot can also transform into the real Trixie. (pushes a button on robot Trixie, enabling her human disguise) :Students: Wow... :Trixie: It's like looking into a mirror. :Ivan: Exactly. Can you tell the difference? Neither can I. :Timmy: Wow, I'm seeing double! Which one's the real Trixie? :Trixie: I'm sitting at the desk beside yours. :Timantha: We know. :(Ivan pushes a button on the back of robot Trixie, turning her back into robot form) :Ivan: Robot Trixie, do your best impression of Trixie. :Robot Trixie: I am a very popular and shallow girl who likes Timmy only on a few occasions when he meets my desires and then I dump him sometimes for no good reason. :(the real Trixie is shocked; crickets) :Ivan: Did I mention that my robot is also brutally honest? :Trixie: While your robot does a very good impression of my voice, that was a rather harsh statement. I don't act like that. I may be popular, but I'm not shallow! :Ivan: I'll sort it out later when I get the robot back home. :Crocker: Very nice, Ivan, but I have a question: did you make this robot using, say, magic? :Ivan: No. Check out my hands. (close-up of Ivan's greasy hands) See the grease? I worked hard on my robot. :Crocker: Then where'd you get all this stuff to make your own robot version of Trixie with a holographic disguise and a spot-on impression of her voice? :Ivan: Uhh...internet? :Crocker: Well, then, here's your grade: an F! (gives Ivan paper with the letter F in red) :Ivan: Good thing my robot doubles as a paper shredder. (puts his F grade in robot Trixie's mouth, who then shreds Ivan's grade; Crocker stamps the letter F on Ivan's head) Ow! :Crocker: I'm just making sure that F stays on your head. :(Ivan groans and turns off his robot) ---- :Ivan: I wish Timmy was a robot! :(Astronov & Neptunia activate their wands, "ROBOTICIZE!". Timmy then turns into a robot) :Timantha: Wow, Timmy, you look... more metallic than ever! :Timmy: Thanks, sis. But why would I have to be a robot exactly? :Wanda: You see, sport, since you're now a robot made from very durable titanium, nothing can hurt you. ---- :Ivan: Hey, let's test out a refrigerator magnet on him! :Astronov: Ivan, I don't think you should do that. :Ivan: Oh, come on, what's the worst thing that could happen? :(Ivan puts a magnet on Timmy's head causing an electrical surge in his head) :Timmy: (waving arms around in a panic) Get it off. Get it off! GET IT... (his eyes turn into music notes) uh-oh. ♪ Oooh, Ember ♪ :♪ You will remember ♪ :(Cosmo & Wanda's fishbowl breaks) :Wanda: NO! Our fishbowl! :Timantha: (while Timmy is singing) Turn it off! I can't stand his singing! :Ivan: But how? :Timantha: Try taking that magnet off! :Ivan: Okay. :Timmy: ♪ ...so warm and tender ♪ :♪ You will remember my name ♪ :(Ivan takes the magnet off, Timmy's eyes turn back to normal) :Timantha: That's better. :Timmy: (panting) Keep those things off of me! Magnets screw up my inhibition unit! :Ivan: So you flip out and start acting like some crazy, tone deaf rockstar? :Timmy: Yes. I guess an average robot that no one understands would have to be crazy to wanna be a rockstar. :Tootie: (off-screen, chanting) Timmy! Timmy! Timmy! :Timmy: Knock it off, Tootie! Who said anything about me wanting to become a rockstar? :Cosmo: Uh, you did, Timmy. :Timmy: Who do you think I am, Ember McLain? How ridiculous! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!